


S'more Kissing

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Cabin Fic, Kissing, Log Cabin, M/M, Making Out, Muscles, Rough Kissing, Sweet, ed likes strong men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius ponders over his boyfriend's admiration of his musculature/strength.Day 21 Autumn OTP Challenge: Woods and Bonfire





	S'more Kissing

It had been two months since Lucius found out about his boyfriend’s special interest in his musculature. Which was… well, it kinda turned Lucius on that an aspect of himself turned Ed on if that made sense. Though, he was still a little hesitant about parts of it. Like being rough. Ed may not be a glass doll, but he was also not the most sturdily built of humans. Besides, he’d seen the scars, and he didn’t want to add to the pain Ed had already survived. Which also made him feel guilty and think he might not have enough faith in Ed and that he was underestimating Ed’s strength. He was a little conflicted. And they were back at the cabin, having a weekend to themselves. 

“Kiss me?” Ed was a master at the sweet puppy dog eyes. How could Lucius refuse such a sweet request? He leaned forward, not much surprised as Ed leaned back into the wall behind him, slow enough that Lucius could chase his lips and press against them with fervor. Deciding to chance it, Lucius gently grabs one of Ed's wrists leading it to be pinned next to his head and moving closer so that he really was pressing Edward against the wall. Ed pushed his face forward in retaliation, pressing their lips together harder, teeth almost clacking angst each other. Lucius gathered the other wrist and did with it the same as the first. Edward was rolling his hips forward into Lucius’ and moaning wistfully. After a few more minutes of heated and a little forceful make out Lucius pulled back, only to see that Ed was a lot more debauched than he usually got from kissing like that, but he had thoroughly enjoyed it, if the dazed and happy look in his eyes was anything to go by or the dopey grin. 

Maybe, Lucius had been overthinking it before. Now it was quite simple, adding just a little brute force made for a very happy boyfriend. 

“Again?” Edward asked, sweetly and honestly wanting, pupils dilated, and lips slick and slightly swollen. 

“Of course,” he whispered, pushing Ed back for another as the fireplace crackled beside them. 

Later he would find himself pinning Ed to the ground (on top of a blanket of course) next to the little bonfire they had cooked dinner and dessert with, pressing a tongue into his mouth to taste the sweet sticky leftover pieces of melted gelatin free marshmallows and cheap hershey chocolate. 


End file.
